


bewitching

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Tried, Lowkey Crack, M/M, SORRY YALL, bad puns are made, cute shit, ive edited this so much and theres STILL PROBLEMS IM SO SORRY, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: felix has a hard time doing spells correctly when there is a cute customer right in front of him.





	bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall come in here get yall changlix fics
> 
> im sorry this is a mess i just REALLY wanted to write a witch!au u know. . .  
> thank u ror for helping me w this mwah love u <3

 

Meowgical is Felix's second home, he's been going to the light magic shop for almost two years, every tuesday and thursday after school, he has classes there and practically all his free time is spent shelving ready made potions, taking inventory of ingredients, even casting a few spells when Chan and Woojin allow. It was comforting, somehow, the pent-up stress and tension subsiding as waves of ease and relief streamed through him, a sigh never faltering to escape his lips upon entering.

Chan and Woojin are the owners of Meowgical, named after Chans affection for felines, his own cat Emi is a constant inhabitant of the shop. Woojin works with healing spells mostly while Chan is more on the havoc-creating, pranking spells side. Though his spells usually create more trouble than expected, there has been many a time when someone comes limping into the shop asking for Woojin to heal them as a result of one of Chans mishaps. 

 

It is later in the afternoon on a breezy spring afternoon, the rose quartz haze slowly dissolving into drizzle, flecks of a dusty lavender kissing the skyline ever so gently. that was when a boy limped in, face contorted into an unreadable expression. Hyunjin is sitting behind the counter playing with some previously inanimate object that he somehow made move, Felix tosses a glance Hyunjins way and nervously approaches the stranger when Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow at him in a “what do you want me to do man??” expression. 

 

“Uh, hello?” “Can I help you with anything?” “Yes, I’m Changbin and I have a problem” He looks Felix dead in the eye and Felix gulps nervously, you see, Changbin is very cute, and I mean very. He has this mango shaped head but it somehow fits, full lips and eyes that are now glaring a hole through Felix’s head. He gulps again.  And this was exactly why Felix opted to stray from interaction, unable to refrain from fawning over cute boys. it was kinda like a curse that’d sunk into him like an illness that was incurable. to say the least, it sucked.

 

“Uhm, alright what is it?” Suddenly Changbin is taking his jacket off and his shirt follows, Felix is so astounded he has no idea what to do he stands there, mouth gaping open. Until Changbin turns around and shows his back to Felix. Felix gasps, changbins entire back is covered in poison ivy.

 

“Ooh mate that does not look good…” “Yeah it doesn’t feel good either” Changbin replies. Felix blushes and mutters “I’ll be right back…” He walks into the back room and calls out “Chan?” “Woojin?” when no one responds  he shrugs and moves back into the main room.

 

“I can help you with that.” He glances at Changbin and quickly looks away when he makes eye contact, Changbin is still staring a hole in his soul. He pulls a random wand from the stack by the door, normally he’d have his special wand given to him after his first year of spell-casting lessons, but this will do for now, and walks over to changbin. Hyunjin is now alert, the animate object returned to its previous position. He casts an unsure glance at Felix and Felix shrugs, He’s learned this spell from woojin, he thinks, it shouldn't be too hard and he maybe wants to show off in front of Changbin, can you really blame him though, he’s pretty fucking cute. 

 

“Um if you could just stay really still….” Changbin nods and stands with his back towards Felix. Felix inhales and then mutters the spell under his breath.  Instantly the red spots spread until they cover changbins chest as well. “What the fuck” Changbin mutters, “I thought you were gonna make it better...” “I-Im sorry!” “ I mixed up the spells and it just spread!” Felixis about to burst into tears if we’re being honest, they’re beginning to well up in his eyes when Woojin appears from the back room. “What in heaven's name is going on here?” He questions in a gentle voice. Hyunjin steps out from behind him and smiles sheepishly at Felix. Felix glares at him through his tears as Changbin stands on the side, a confused look on his face. “I tried to fix his poison ivy but I mixed up the spells and made it worse…” He chokes out.

 

“Ah it’s not such a big deal then is it?” Woojin replies, striding over to him and plucking the wand out of his hand, he waves it in a circular motion, mutters some words and poof! The poison ivy is gone, not even a scar remains.

 

“Now normally i’d make you pay now, but since Felix” Woojin side eyes him and he shrinks a little. “Messed up the spell and made it worse, this one's on the house.” “Ah-- thank you…” Changbin replies and pulls his shirt back on. Woojin walks back into the back room with a wave and Felix sidles up to Changbin who is still awkwardly standing there, jacket in his arms. “I’m sorry about that…” “I swear i didn’t do it on purpose..” “Really you just distracted me and I got nervous normally I wouldn’t make a mistake like that…” 

 

“It’s all good” Changbin laughed, “You think i’m cute huh?” “W-what no i didn’t say that” “You said Idistracted you, of course it was my handsome face that did it” Changbin teased, gently elbowing Felix. Felix blushed bright red. “U-uh Goodbye Now!” He shouted while shoving Changbin out the door as Chan laughed in the background, when had he come in? 

 

“Felix has a cruuusshhh” Chan taunted as he petted Emi. “Don’t.” Felix attempted to growl but instead he ended up smiling. Damn it, he should’ve got Changbins number. Seconds after that Changbin burst back into the shop. “Hey uh, i realized you’re pretty bewitching, do you want my number?” Chan cackled in the background and Hyunjin muffled his laughter. “After that pun?” “I don’t think so.” Felix laughed as he took Changbins phone. 

 

“Its what the gays want” Hyunjin snickers as Felix stands there slightly dumbfounded. 

“Oh shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
